EL JARDIN DE LAS PALABRAS
by ChicaZGOCHI
Summary: RESUMEN: (U.A) Todos tienen vidas normales, pero en un viaje de vacaciones sus vidas se cruzaran, embarcándolos en un océano de aventuras. ¡VAMOS AVERIGUENLO, CHICOS! Habrá principalmente -GXM pero tambien: -VXB-
1. CAPITULO 1: MALETAS

**NOTA:**

_Pensamientos en cursiva…_

_Recuerdos en cursiva…_

Conversación por otra línea telefónica, subrayada…

**EDADES:**

Goku 19 años Bulma 23 años Maron 24 años

Broly 20 años Nº18 22 años Penny 19 años

Radiz 22 años Lunch 21 años Fasha 21 años

Vegeta 23 años Milk 18 años

Krillin 23 años Goten 8 años

Tenshinhan 23 años Tarble 9 años

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 1: MALETAS**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Era una gélida tarde. Gotas de agua caían silenciosamente pero con intensidad sobre la ciudad. Era el primer día de la estación de lluvias. Un joven de cabellera alborotada, se encontraba caminando a paso acelerado bajo su paraguas. Corrió tan pronto como vio un supermercado y entro en el establecimiento. Caminando con lentitud se acerca a la sección de libros. Tardo un poco más de lo necesario, pero eligió una obra con ilustraciones titulada: _"El jardín de las palabras". _Tan pronto como sostuvo el ejemplar en sus manos, una gran nostalgia invadió su alma. No sabía de qué procedía, pero el observar la portada una sensación desconocida para él se volvió a presentar en su pecho. Suspiro. No podía perder más tiempo, tendría que volver a casa con su familia, el día siguiente le esperaba un largo viaje.

Habiendo pagado su compra, decidió llevar algunos dulces para su pequeño hermano, Goten. Saliendo del lugar, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la escena. Una silueta femenina se encontraba paseando con delicadeza bajo la densa lluvia.

La chica tenía el pelo lacio y negro como la noche oscura. No poseía ningún objeto que evitara que se mojara, pero parecía que a ella le agradaba sentir sobre su piel el abundante líquido que emanaba del cielo. Sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más, la mujer hablo para sí.

-Que dulces y suaves son las gotas de lluvia… casi como los pétalos de las flores de cerezo…- su voz sonó tan delicada que produjo una percepción de recuerdo en el espectador, que no paraba de mirarla, pero la chica continúo con una sonrisa.- pero los pétalos caen con más lentitud… exactamente 5 centímetros por segundo… -

-_5 centímetros por segundo… -_ el hombre susurro en su mente antes de recordar ligeramente…

FLASH BACK

_Una agradable mañana, deleitaba a todo un pueblo con el escenario más bello del año. Cada pétalo caía de los árboles de cerezo sobre el suelo, mostrando con ello la hermosura de un cambio de estación. Dos pequeños pelinegros caminaban disfrutando de su vista._

_-Oye… dicen que es a 5 centímetros por segundo- comento la pequeña de 6 años de edad._

_-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es eso?- replica el niño a su lado. _

_-La velocidad a la que caen los pétalos de las flores de cerezo… cinco centímetros por segundo…-_

_-Sabes un montón de cosas…- manifestó el pelinegro provocando una linda risa de su compañera.- oh, espera…- ambos infantes se detuvieron, él tomo un pétalo que cayó sobre la cabeza de la niña y se lo entrego en las manos.- Aquí tienes 1 segundo congelado de este momento…-sonrieron._

_-Gracias…-contesto sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.- ¿no crees que parecen copos de nieve?- pregunto guardando aquel tesoro que se le fue otorgado._

_-¿tú crees…?- intento articular, pero la chica empezó a correr.- ¡espera!- pero como respuesta obtuvo una melodía de felicidad e inmediatamente corrió tras ella. Siguieron su reducido juego hasta que la pelinegra logro cruzar las vías del tren antes de que detuvieran el paso, dejando al chiquillo del otro lado._

_-¡Espera!- vocifero. En realidad no quería separarse tan pronto de su amiga. La pequeña volteo a verlo con una sonrisa._

_-Goku…-dijo dando una vuelta en su propio eje.- Atesorare nuestro tiempo juntos… ojala el año que viene podamos volver a vernos…- tan pronto articulo estas palabras, el tren hizo su recorrido frente a ellos generando un fuerte ruido y un último adiós._

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

Desconcertado por aquella evocación de su memoria, intento recordar con más detalles, resultándole inútil. Busco con su mirada a la mujer que hace unos instantes tenía cerca, pero no pudo localizarla. Al parecer, tan pronto como se sumergió en el mar del ayer, la chica había partido… o quizá solo fue un bello espejismo producido por la soledad de la noche. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se dirigió sin obstáculos a su hogar.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

En su cuarto de baño, Milk se encontraba sumergida en una tina llena de agua tibia. _–Lunch no debió de ir a buscarme…-_ suspiro_.- Siempre se enoja cuando salgo a disfrutar de la lluvia sin paraguas…-_ cerro los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos tan pronto la imagen de ese muchacho apareció en su mente.

-Qué extraño… ese joven tenía la mirada puesta en mí, pero… parecía inmerso en reflexiones… por un instante se me hizo conocido… no tuve tiempo de detallarlo más, pues mi querida hermana mayor llego en ese momento…- declaro sin mucho entusiasmo.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

El sol alumbraba fuerte en Capsule Corp. Se podía ver por el gran ventanal una mujer de cabellos turquesa, tratando de cerrar una gran valija y a la vez hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

-No te preocupes Yamsha… si, no importa… entiendo que no puedas acompañarme- expreso Bulma dulcemente.

-Está bien amor, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y me extrañaras…- recito con cariño su novio por la otra línea.

-Descuida, recuerda que Goku y los demás me acompañaran y claro que te lo prometo… Espero que estas vacaciones sean tan efímeras que creamos que solo pasaron dos horas sin vernos y no un mes entero…- comento sonrojada.

-Ahora estoy más tranquilo… Te quiero, adiós-

-Adiós…- colgó al despedirse.- Bueno creo que todo está listo…- aseguro mirando todas sus maletas.- Disfrutare mucho de estas vacaciones…- aseguro saliendo con sus cosas directo a su destino, un lujoso crucero.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

En una pequeña isla entre el ancho mar, un pequeño calvo dormía pacíficamente sin percatarse de su alrededor.

-¡KRILLIN!-grito una rubia enojada. Al ver que su reciente esposo despertaba comento: -por fin despierta la bella durmiente sin cabellera…-

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- pregunto adormilado.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA! ¡SI NO ME LLEVAS DE LUNA DE MIEL, TE DEJARE!- impuso Nº18 con los brazos cruzados.

-No, por favor mi vida… - le rogo con todas las energías del mundo.

-No entiendo por qué quieren ir a un crucero si vivimos en una isla…- opino el maestro Roshi leyendo una de sus más apreciadas revistas.- De todos modos verán agua a su alrededor, como ahora…-

-¡No se meta anciano!- amenazo la mujer.- Bulma nos obsequió el viaje como regalo de bodas, trae las maletas ahora Krillin…- ante esta "sugerencia" su marido corrió tan pronto que sus cortas piernas pudieron y volvió con un montón de maletas consigo.

-Vámonos Cariñito…- hablo el joven con un par de corazones en los ojos.

-así me gusta… así me gusta…- susurro Nº18 con una sonrisa retorcida mientras subía a un bote y esperaba a que su pareja comenzara a remar hasta el puerto.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

En el centro de la capital del Oeste, un hombre apuesto y serio preparaba sus maletas para un viaje en barco, para sus "supuestas vacaciones". Si iba con su hermano menor Tarble, estaba más que seguro que no sería una travesía muy placentera.

-Hola vegeta hermano, ¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto un infante muy similar a vegeta.

-¡Hump! Claro insecto y será mejor que no me causes problemas…- advirtió el hombre con una mirada más fría que la nieve.

-Como digas hermano…- suspiro el niño de 9 años. _–Siempre transportara por sus venas cubos de hielo…-_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Una dulce peli azul se estaba despidiendo de su padre, el gobernador de un gran reino. Minutos después, salió del palacio en compañía de su guardaespaldas, pues había planeado adelantarse para organizar su estancia en el crucero.

-Señorita Lunch, se ve usted muy hermosa…- comento el corpulento hombre de tres ojos mirándola por el retrovisor del automóvil.

-Ten… por favor, deja de llamarme señorita… vamos a compartir unas agradables vacaciones como amigos…- aseguro con una cálida sonrisa y evidente sonrojo.

-Como usted diga, Lunch… ¿tendremos que volver por la señorita Milk?- pregunto dudoso, pues su otra princesa no fue con ellos.

-No… sabes cómo es ella, prefiere irse en tren, por ello trajimos sus maletas…-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-¡LARGUENSEEEEE! ¡VAN A LLEGAR TARDE TRIO DE TONTOS!-grito un hombre con cicatriz en el rostro.

-tranquilízate papá, llegaremos a tiempo…-dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hump! Ten mucho cuidado pequeño…- Bardock hablo revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo.

-Adiós viejo…- se despidió Radiz.

-Nos vemos, papá…- manifestó Goku.

-chao papito- comunico el más joven de todos abrazando a su padre. Este fingió indiferencia, pero a escondidas de sus otros dos hijos, correspondió con ternura al niño.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Caminando sonriente por las calles del reino, Milk llego a la estación de trenes. Subió en su transporte con nada más que un pequeño libro, su pasaporte y una caja de panecillos preparados por ella. Eligió el puesto de la ventanilla, con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa nostálgica, observo el paisaje mientras comenzaba su corto viaje al puerto (Se encontraba en la región vecina). No podía describir la sensación que le producía el tren. Guardaba una nostalgia en lo más profundo de su corazón, sin saber por qué, solo la sentía al estar cerca del ferrocarril.

_-Otra vez… otra vez esta sensación de melancolía… sin embargo me encanta el tren, puedo percibir a través de él un contacto sublime con un momento especial de mi pasado… pero no puedo recordar exactamente cuál es…-_pensó desviando su atención al libro titulado: _"El jardín de las palabras"…_ separando las hojas a la mitad, encontró un pétalo de flor de cerezo. ¿Desde cuándo conservaba eso? Más importante aún… ¿Por qué lo sigue atesorando? ¿Por qué tan solo de observar aquella pequeña hoja se llenaba de tranquilidad? Estas preguntas siempre pasaban por su mente, pero no hallaba respuesta alguna… cada día desde niña lo veía fijamente con cariño.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Después de su recorrido, la pelinegra se trasladó a pie hasta el puerto. Para recortar camino, trazó su destino entre las calles ya que estarían más deshabitado y facilitaría su llegada, pero al doblar la esquina choco contra el pecho de un hombre.

-¡AAH!- articulo con sorpresa.

-Wow… parece que una pequeña ratoncita se ha perdido…- menciono el individuo.

-Eeh… No, no me he perdido…- recito nerviosa, pues pudo observar a otro sujeto acercarse. Parecía un poco mayor que el otro, tenía un abundante bigote y ambos vestía con el uniforme de soldados.

-Creo que esta ratoncita tiene sed…-el más joven aseguro apoyando el brazo en la pared.-Habría que invitarle un té…- el otro se aproximó más a la chica.

-No gracias, mi hermana me espera…- hablo pero fue interrumpida por el hombre del mostacho.

-Es muy bella para ser una ratoncita…- opino bajando su rostro a la altura de ella. Temerosa trato de mantener su postura, una princesa no podría mostrarse débil ante los demás y menos a estas personas que le impedían el paso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives por aquí cerca, preciosa?- interrogo coquetamente el muchacho. La pelinegra conociendo sus intenciones dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño acercando a su pecho sus pertenencias.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-impuso pero solo provoco diversión en ellos.

-Ves Simón, ese bigote tan esponjoso asusta a las chicas…- le dijo a su compañero observándolo.

-¿Y qué? Me gusta más asustada…- contesto el adulto.

-AAaaa estabas aquí querida… - se escuchó una voz varonil a espaldas de la mujer.- perdona mi retraso…- anuncio poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la dama, ella se sobresaltó ligeramente ante su contacto sin mirar al rostro de quien quería protegerla.

-¡Oye! Ella está con nosotros…- asevero simón.

-No me digas, ¿De verdad?- declaro el nuevo extraño con sarcasmo sin mover su mano del cuerpo femenino.-Pues a mí me había parecido que ustedes se iban ya…- al decir esto Goku velozmente los golpeo contra el muro, la joven los vio en el suelo y luego a su rescatador.- Tienes que perdonarlos en realidad no son tan malos…- le sonrió y la miro a los ojos.- ¿A dónde vas? Por el momento seré tu acompañante…-

-Y-Yo solo iba al puerto Maracaná (No se me ocurrió más -_- He estado viendo con juicio el mundial)- respondió perdida en esos ojos azabaches que le brindaban tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, también voy para allá… para no llamar la atención de los demás, actúa de forma natural…- sugirió tomándola de la mano y deambularon hasta el lugar mencionado.

Aún seguía conmocionada, _¿Qué sucedió? _Sin embargo, los dos pelinegros disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Goku Sayajin…- expreso después de un largo silencio.

-Un gusto en conocerte… soy Milk Mao…-replico haciendo una reverencia, pero él se echó a reír.

-No hay por qué ser tan formal…-sostuvo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.- Fue un gusto conocerte Milk, pero tenemos que separarnos aquí- afirmo estando a pocas casas del muelle.

-S-Si… Gracias- inclino su cabeza ligeramente, después de una breve despedida, ella siguió su camino, mientras el joven la observaba, pues quería asegurarse que estuviera bien. La pelinegra volteo a verlo.

-¡Goku!-dijo dando una vuelta desplegando un poco su vestido blanco.- Disfrute de tu compañía… ojala podamos vernos en otra ocasión…-comunico y siguió su camino.

Él se quedó atónito. Había sentido escuchar casi las mismas palabras antes…

FLASH BACK

_-Goku…-dijo dando una vuelta en su propio eje.- Atesorare nuestro tiempo juntos… ojala el año que viene podamos volver a vernos…- lo último que vio fue su figura de espalda._

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

Estaba confundido. Una chica, mismas acciones, palabras similares. Por un instante quiso que esa niña que se mostraba en su memoria fuera real y se hubiera transformado en la pelinegra que aún seguía observando. Desesperado al creer que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, intento ir tras ella, pero el semáforo cambio antes de que el pudiera avanzar y lo detuvo. Solo pudo ver esa cabellera azabache mezclándose entre la multitud.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

_Continuará…_


	2. CAPITULO 2: ADIÓS MUELLE

**NOTA:**

_Pensamientos en cursiva…_

_Recuerdos en cursiva…_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 2: ADIÓS MUELLE**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Aun pensativo, el chico de cabellos alborotados regreso con sus hermanos. Estos los estaban esperando en una cómoda cafetería.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?- exigió Radiz con enojo.

-Eeh… camine un poco por el lugar y…-contesto con indiferencia y a su mente volvió la imagen de Milk.-y…- se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Y que, kakaroto?- prosiguió expectante por la respuesta de su hermano, pues se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

-Y… conocí a un hermoso ángel…- comento casi sin pensar.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Te moriste hermano? ¿Cómo es el cielo?- manifestó el inocente pequeño, consumiendo de una malteada de chocolate.

-Es solo una expresión Goten… se refiere a que conoció a una linda chica-corrigió el mayor de los tres.- y cuéntanos Goku… ¿Cómo era?-

-¿Eeh…?- reaccionando, rio nervioso con una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Vámonos o Bulma se enojara si la hacemos esperar en el crucero…- anuncio tomando sus maletas dirigiéndose al muelle. –_Uff… Por qué dije eso… nunca antes me había referido así cuando se trataba de chicas…-_

Los otros dos Sayajin se quedaron atónitos al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, pero indiscutiblemente le hicieron caso, a ninguna persona le agradaría ver a Bulma enojada.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Había sido un día agitado para Bulma, desde Capsule Corp. Hasta el puerto tuvo que transportarse en dos taxis, un tren y de nuevo en otro taxi. Al fin había llegado al puerto, entrando allí dejo sus maletas en la cinta para que las enviaran al barco_.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya están llamando a todos los pasajeros!-_la chica solo tenía una maleta de ruedas (Empaco muchas valijas que había dado a unos botones excepto la que tenía sus artículos personales). Fue corriendo para entrar al barco, pero choco con alguien, la maleta se abrió y casi todas las cosas que estaban ahí adentro se cayeron (incluso ropa interior). Tanto vegeta como la mujer estaban en el suelo y el pequeño Tarble los observaba desde lejos con diversión. Ya que el hombre tenía sobre su cabeza un sostén color rosa, sin darse cuenta, el chico hablo.

-¡Oye mujer! ¿Acaso no te sirven los ojos?- dijo con enojo, pero sorprendentemente abandono su expresión de hielo al detallar a la chica de cabellos turquesa.

-¡Ouchhh! ¡Eso dolió!- comento adolorida, pero cambio su semblante al ver todos sus objetos esparcidos por el suelo. Pasando desapercibido, Tarble capturo ese gracioso momento con su cámara digital_.- Podre sobornar a mi hermano con esta foto… Jajaja-_ pensó con maldad.

-¿quieres que te ayude a recoger todo esto?- sugirió tratando de ser amable, la chica lo miro y se puso roja de vergüenza al ver la parte superior de su ropa interior en la cabeza de él.

-¡PERVERTIDOOOOOO!- grito quitándole bruscamente su sostén y se alejó de ese lugar con gran velocidad.

-Argg… ¡qué mujer tan vulgar!- comento poniéndose de pie, pues él no había notado que tenía ese objeto personal en la cabeza.- ¿De qué te ríes, insecto?- interrogo amenazadoramente al niño, que estaba tirado en el piso con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nada… nada hermano…-trato de decir entre risas.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Todos los pasajeros del lujoso crucero habían abordado el barco. Cada uno estaba organizando sus cosas en sus habitaciones correspondientes. Después de adaptarse a sus cuartos, todos los adolescentes salieron para observar como zarpaba la nave.

._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._.

Los hermanos Sayajin corrieron hasta las barandas del costado de la embarcación donde se encontraban las personas despidiéndose. Goku alzo a Goten sobre sus hombros para que este pudiera ver mejor, Radiz al igual que sus parientes se despedían de la gran multitud con la mano. No volverían a su ciudad, hasta después de un par de meses. Pero estaban contentos de iniciar una travesía llena de diversión, ya que estaban en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos.

._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._.

-¡Insecto! Te exijo que te bajes de mis hombros…-impuso vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón, hermano… de todas maneras aunque este sobre tus hombros no puedo ver bien- dijo con frustración.- por favor, kami, no permitas que sea tan chico de estatura como mi hermano…- rogo mirando el cielo.

-¡Qué insinúas insecto!- articulo enojado bajándolo con brusquedad, el niño estaba preparado para sus gritos monótonos, pero la voz de una mujer intervino el pleito.

-¡TUUUUUUU!- grito una chica al borde de la cólera.- ¡por fin te encuentro!-

-¿Eeh? ¿Yo?- opino escéptico el joven de cabello en forma de flama.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, pequeño!-

-¿pequeño…?- susurro el sujeto indignado, pero recupero su postura y lanzo una mirada de muerte a su hermanito al escuchar su risa.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Te robaste mi ropa interior!- exclamo la peli azul señalando al pobre de vegeta que ahora estaba más que sonrojado.

-¿QUÉ? ¡QUÉ TE PASA MUJER! ¡YO NO ROBARIA NADA Y MUCHO MENOS ESO TAN ASQUEROSO! ¡Hump!- se defendió cruzando sus brazos.

-Si claro… ¡yo estoy loca!- manifestó con sarcasmo.

-bueno, son tus palabras no las mías…-recito fingiendo indiferencia.

-Argg… TU robaste mi ropa interior, recuerdo muy bien cuando se me cayó la valija que contenía justamente esa ropa y curiosamente tú estabas allí… ¡ladrón!- vocifero.

-¡ESCUCHAME!- grito vegeta con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.- ¡YO NO ROBE NADA! ¿CREES QUE YO PODRÍA USAR TUS BRAGAS?- a estas alturas Tarble tenía la más grande gota de sudor que se pudieran imaginar.

Esta rara discusión prosiguió hasta que Bulma se acordó que precisamente las bragas que le faltaban, eran las que tenía puesta. Esta revelación hizo que ella se ruborizara violentamente y sin decir más palabras salió corriendo, dejando a dos hermanos muy confundidos.

._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._.

Una pelinegra corrió tan rápido, que la fresca brisa revolvía sus largos cabellos y besaba su rostro. Con felicidad se sostuvo de la barandilla, alzo su brazo y agito su mano en señal de despedida. No tenía a quien decirle adiós, pues nunca antes tuvo amigos o algo por el estilo, pero quería sentir la ilusión de saber que alguien la esperaría.

Ox satán era un gran rey, una noble persona, un fiel amigo, pero un mal padre… desde que murió su esposa su corazón se endureció, no tanto como para albergar en su alma amargura, pero si lo suficiente como para negarle cariño. El gigante se abstenía pasar tiempo con ella, porque siempre que la veía le recordaba a su amada. Sin embargo, suplió todas las necesidades físicas de sus hijas, les impartía conocimientos de liderazgo y sabiduría. También tenía a Lunch, su hermana, pero la peli azul dejo de ser su amiga desde que decidió tomar el lugar de su madre, le imponía comportarse como una princesa, sin saberlo, le cortaba su libertad.

Siempre se sintió sola, pero eso no le importaba, sin embargo, lastimaba su corazón. Sonrió con tristeza al observar la multitud_. –Todas esas personas se despiden de sus seres queridos, anhelando que regresen pronto… y yo… viajo con mi hermana pero me siento distante de mi familia…-_ sin saberlo, de sus ojos azabaches se derramaron densas lágrimas.

-Vas a extrañar a alguien, ¿verdad?- hablo un joven mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Eeh…?- asombrada giro su rostro y vio a un hombre alto, apuesto y alrededor de 20 años.

-¿Conoces a alguien?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Ya veo… yo tampoco y aun así me despido de la ciudad…- sacudió su mano mientras el barco inicio su movimiento.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Broly… y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Eeh… soy Milk- se presentó haciendo una reverencia.- es un gusto conocerte, Broly…-

-Jajaja jamás había visto a alguien tan formal…- comento agraciado. Ella solo sonrió. Un hormigueo se sintió dentro del individuo, incluso en su rostro había un ligero sonrojo de tan solo verla.

-¡MILK!- grito Lunch unos metros más lejos.

-Aaah lunch…-susurro, lo miro a los ojos.- fue un gusto conocerte… en este momento me tengo que ir- hizo una venia y camino en dirección de su hermana. El chico se quedó viéndola y sonrió. En otra ocasión se encontraría con ella, lo sabía, su compañía le había simpatizado. _-un crucero no es más grande que una ciudad-._

._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._.

-Milk… te estaba buscando…- dijo la chica mayor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento, solo estaba observando el muelle…-se excusó.

-bueno, no importa… princesa, quiere ir con nosotros a la sección de la piscina?- pregunto Tenshinhan. La pelinegra los observa_.- ya veo… ellos están aprovechando estas vacaciones para acercarse más…-_

-¡Discúlpenme, por favor! Quiero explorar por mí misma el lugar, pero gracias…- comunico y guiño su ojo a la pareja antes de irse, dejándolos solos.

-Mmm… ¿vamos?- anuncio Lunch sonrojada, al igual que su acompañante.

-vamos…- se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al lugar nombrado.

._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._.

La pareja de recién casados, se encontraba en la cafetería de la embarcación. El olor a café inundaba el pequeño local. 18 bebía de una taza de café mientras leía un capítulo de su libro favorito, _"El jardín de las palabras"._ Desde los 10 años, esta historia la había impactado. Recordaba con cariño su niñez al leerlo.

FLASH BACK

_Hace doce veranos, Numero 18 y su familia fueron de vacaciones al reino Flypan. Goku era muy apreciado por sus padres, así que él también se integró a su paseo. La familia Sayajin, eran sus vecinos e incluso los niños asistían al mismo instituto._

_-¡Oye, 18!- grito Goku de 7 años acercándose a ella. _

_-¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no me fijare en tu amigo- hablo indiferente._

_-No, eso no es, aunque Krillin te quiere mucho…-dijo rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.- conocí a una niña casi de mi edad- informo emocionado._

_-Así…- sonrió. Pues conocía a el niño y nunca se había acercado a alguna chica que no fuera ella o Bulma.- y… ¿Ya son amigos?- pregunto interesada._

_-sí- exclamo enérgicamente, pero su vista cayó al suelo.- pero ella me dijo que no tenía amigos… te gustaría acompañarme mañana a verla, va a leerme un libro y seria grandioso que tú también te convirtieras en su amiga…- _

_-Pero yo tengo 10 años, no leeré libros para enanos…- declaro. Pero reflexiono las palabras del chico.- Desde cuando Goku está interesado en escuchar un libro… de seguro esa niña debe de ser especial….- analizo mentalmente.- Esta bien, iré a conocerla…-_

_Al día siguiente, como prometió, la rubia fue con el pelinegro a un inmenso pero frondoso jardín. Vio a una pequeña de espaldas, la chica volteo, sonrió y saludo con la mano. Estando frente a ella, se dio cuenta que tenía alrededor de 6 años y tenía en sus manos el mismo libro que leía en el presente. Luego de presentarse, Milk comenzó a leer en voz alta, su primera impresión de ella fue: "debe de ser muy inteligente, no solo lee como chica de preparatoria, sino que también su preferencia en libros sobrepasan a los de los adultos". Su voz suave pronunciaba cada palabra del texto. Al transcurrir los días, surgió una gran amistad. _

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

_-Pero no podía permanecer en ese lugar para siempre, tenían que volver a casa. Jamás pensé que lloraría con una despedida, pero recibí un bello regalo por parte de ella, ese libro que cada tarde de verano leímos juntos...- _miro la primer página de la obra, tenía inscrita las siguientes palabras: "Gracias por tu amistad, fue mi mejor verano… De: Milk. Para: mi mejor amiga. PS: No te olvides de mí…"

La rubia parpadeo. Miro a su esposo que la miraba sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada…-negó con la cabeza.- solo que me siento el hombre más grande del mundo, aunque sea enano… me case con la mujer más bella y noble del mundo…- suspire. Ella adopto en su rostro el color carmesí.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

_Continuará…_

_¡POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!_


End file.
